


Consolation

by verucasalt123



Series: 2013 wishlist_fic fills [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <i>can you break some Winchester bones please and then make them feel better with lovely sweet sex?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [si_star_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=si_star_x).



It was a testament to the life and times of the Winchester brothers that they were able to put a positive spin on this whole day by thinking about how much worse it could have been. Sure, there had been many injuries over the years, but they hadn’t always been easy to explain. They hadn’t always occurred close to a medical facility. And they surely hadn’t always happened when they boys were in possession of some decent fake health insurance cards. So, yes, Sam thought, it really did suck ass that Dean had broken his ankle on his way down a flight of stairs. But they got to go to a hospital and see a doctor, have the bone properly set without having to tell anyone it was a ghost that had knocked Dean down earlier, and leave with a decent stash of painkillers, which meant things could have worked out a whole lot worse based on personal experience. 

Dean insisted that it wasn’t necessary, but Sam was the one with the car keys, so he checked them into a Holiday Inn for the night. Right, not exactly the Four Seasons, but two or three steps up from their usual motel experience. It really was nice, once they got inside and got settled. There wasn’t a single hint of stale cigarette smoke in the room, all the lights worked, and the pillows were amazingly comfortable. The lady at the desk in the lobby had even agreed to have a couple of extras dropped off for them after Sam explained that his friend had a broken ankle and it needed to be kept elevated as much as possible. At first he’d wondered out loud if he should get two beds so they’d have more pillows, but the woman said that was just _silly_ , they could have as many extra pillows as they needed (she couldn’t have been more obvious in her ogling if she’d tried, but that was okay, she was nice). 

They’d stopped for booze between the hospital and the hotel, so they were pretty much set for the night. Sam had gotten Dean sweats from the car while they were putting on his cast since his jeans weren’t going to fit over it. The good doctors in the emergency department had already given Dean a decent shot of meds before they left, so he was relaxed enough not to complain about Sam helping him into bed, stacking pillows to prop his foot up and pouring him a modest shot of bourbon once he was settled. Sam got into sleep pants and a t-shirt himself, then climbed in next to Dean, nuzzling his neck and commenting, “Like you like this, you know?”

“What, half-knocked out? _Compliant_?” Dean asked with an eyeroll as he took a sip of his drink. 

“No, dumbass, relaxed. I don’t get to fuss over you normally, even if you’re hurt, because you’re always telling me to quit it, stop hovering, whatever”, Sam said. 

Dean rolled his head to the side so he was facing his brother and said, “Yeah, well, I’m kinda hoping you’re gonna stay close”, with a surprisingly heated look in his eyes.

Not that Sam was going to complain. He got to take care of Dean _and_ possibly get a little action too, so that was pretty much the best scenario available for tonight. He leaned over and kissed Dean, letting his hand settle gently against the side of Dean’s face and brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. There was intent, but no real intensity to the moment as they continued kissing, languidly tangling their tongues and humming contentedly. Sam moved so he could lick and nip his way down Dean’s neck, then adjusted himself more steadily in between Dean’s legs, thankful for the extra room available now that they routinely got a king sized bed. It was easy to slide down to slip Dean’s sweats off his hips and free his hard dick without having to worry about disturbing his injured leg. He let out a hot breath against the head of Dean’s cock and cradled his balls in his palm, then trailed a line of licks and kisses down the shaft and back up again slowly. 

“Sammy”, Dean breathed, moving around as much as he was able, “quit teasing, come on…”

Well, Sam thought, Dean had probably been through enough for one night, so without waiting another minute, he swallowed down as much of Dean’s cock as he could, curling his fingers around the rest of it. Dean moaned, _loudly_ , and Sam would have laughed if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. Instead, he just continued sucking Dean, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled his lips up against Dean’s dick then meeting his fist on the way back down. Sam wasn’t moving fast or hard, but it wasn’t long before Dean’s breaths started to get quicker, more shallow, and he grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair in warning before he came with Sam’s name on his lips. 

By the time Sam pulled off and moved up the bed to snuggle a little, Dean was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He hadn’t even finished his drink, and he sure wasn’t thinking about fooling around anymore. He managed to whisper, “Love you Sammy” before he drifted off to sleep. Sam didn’t even care about getting off, he was just so happy to see Dean so relaxed and comfortable after being hurt earlier. It didn’t happen a lot that he got to take care of Dean the way that Dean took care of him so often, and Sam put that solidly in the ‘win’ column as he laid his head on his brother’s chest and pulled the covers over them both.


End file.
